Temple of Earth
The Temple of Earth is a dungeon in Deliverance. it is placed in suptropaia, the land of the lizards north of the village. It is the resting place of the Earth Crystal, which is needed to cross lava. Most of the creatures inside this temple are earth elementals, so an air elemental weapon (Either by forging or switching the gems) is recommended for an easier combat. Involvement In chapter 3, after receiving an explanation on how to reach the other side of the lava lake, Kerah heads north. With her new ally Tattoo she crosses the field all the way up to the temple. Reaching the temple without Tattoo can be done, but is not recommended and is pointless as Tattoo's dispel skill is required to continue. Inside the temple. Kerah tries to bond with Tattoo in a friendly conversation, but he coldly replies that she should not interfere with the lives of others. He does however reveal his name, Tattoo. Most of the exploration in the temple devoid of conversation. However, there are several valuable artifacts found in the temple. After reaching the main room, the two realize that they need to pass in the side rooms and defeat the Treeid Minibosses 4 times before the crystal room is available. Two of the rooms in the temple are very straightforward and easy to understand; the other two rooms are more maze-like and requires planning to understand where to go. Ater the four minibosses are defeated. Kerah and Tattoo head inside the chamber of the guardian. The guardian looks like a massive rock-made Mole creature with a nose-horn. Talking to the guardian triggers a brief conversation, and then dives into the battle. After a long and tiring battle with the guardian, (tips to be found in Rock Mole page) the two finally defeat the guardian and claim the crystal. (If you are the kind of player to obtain every single treasure possible, do remember to travel in the other rooms once more as some treasures are accessible only with the crystal. The Red Mages will thank you). After obtaining the crystal, the two exit the temple to further venture and eventually cross the lava lake to their departure. Monsters Encountered * Skeleton * Poison Bee * Snapper * Creeper * Ooze * Skeletal Reptoid * Treeid (Mini-boss) * Rock Mole (Boss) Treasures Found : Main article: Temple of Earth/Map Room Inner corridor * Bottom left corner: 150 gold. * Bottom right corner: 3 Manaberries. * Middle left: 2 Acid seeds * Middle right: 5 Antidotes. Grand hall- Rightmost room: * leftmost chest, after J turn- Yew wand. * bottom chest, near a skull: 140 gold. * Top chest, Near Lava: Remedy. * bottom, behind lava Barrier: Glyph Shield Grand hall- Right room * Center room. in a small room: Drain flame spell. * left bottom chest: 212 gold. Grand hall- Left room * center room: ring of VIT Grand hall- Leftmost room * Left passage: Silver Sword. * Right passage: Green beads. * Center passage: leftmost passage rightmost room: Excavator spell. * Center passage, left most passage, leftish room: 2 Ethers. * Center passage, beyond lava river: Earth Staff Earth Temple- Crystal room * beyond a HUGE lava lake: Forest Blade.